You're mine
by ShadowJokers
Summary: Inspired by the song - Mine by Taylor Swift


Title: You're mine.

Summary: inspired by the song mine by Taylor Swift.

I walked into the dojo, waiting to see my brother. When a boy…no a man…came around the corner, I stared at him, his blonde hair looked so soft and his beautiful emerald green eyes shone with curiosity, I blushed softly, hiding my pink cheeks in behind my natural pink hair. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lloyd, and you are?" He asked, I cleared my throat.

"I'm Shadow Xiao. I'm waiting for my brother."

"And that would be?"

"Cole…Cole Xiao" I told him. My heart was hammering in my chest.

_No…I can't…like him…not after Jack. _

"I didn't know Cole had a sister, let alone a sister as beautiful as you." I'm pretty sure my cheeks were as red as my hairband.

"T-Thank you!" I stuttered, he winked at me.

"You're welcome, hey; do you wanna go on a date later?" He asked.

"But we hardly know each other" I told him, he shrugged.

"We can get to know each other." I smiled

"Okay then. Pick me up at my apartment, 7?" I asked, I gave him the address and he nodded. He kissed my cheek and walked off, Cole came over and I had a dreamy look on my face.

"You okay Shads?" He asked, I nodded.

"He's so dreamy" I sighed happily, Cole rolled his eyes.

"Who's your new toy boy then?" I shot him a glare.

"Lloyd…" Cole who had just had a sip of a drink suddenly spluttered it all out.

"Lloyd?! You realise he's the green Ninja…right?" I rolled my eyes this time. It's a family trait.

"Yes….and?" I asked

"Well…I mean, wouldn't it be hard…him saving the world and everything? You'd have to stay home." I growled at him.

"And…why would I?" I said, coldly, Cole flinched, he knew not to cross me. "I am the pink Ninja, Cole. Not some stupid little housewife, who is too weak to protect herself" I basically snarled at him. My eyes widened and I backed up. "I-I have to go." I ran back to my apartment and fell on my futon, I looked on top of my dresser to see Jack and I…smiling at each other. I growled and threw it across the room.

I sat up and started playing with the light, it amused me…what? Just because I'm 18 doesn't mean I act like I'm that…My grey eyes were kept on the beam of light coming from the palm of my hand, I manipulated it so that it was made into a sphere. I looked at my watch to see that it was 6:30. I realised that Lloyd would be here soon and went to get dressed.

_Half an Hour later_

Lloyd had just knocked and I opened my door, I smiled and saw he was in a green shirt and blue jeans. I was in a pink sundress.

"Shall we go?" He asked, I nodded and he took up the stairs to a dragon, I gasped.

"He's so pretty!" I stroked him, his head nuzzled into my hand, I smiled. He reminded me of my Dragon, Solar. Lloyd smiled and helped me get on; we flew out of the city to the coast. The dragon landed and he went to help me get off, Instead I flipped off of it. He smirked and jumped off, we sat on a blanket by the sea, watching the sun set, he wrapped his arm around me and I knew then, he was mine…

_3 Years later._

Lloyd and I were on our way to our spot, we had rented a boat and we went out.

"Hey Shadow, Look over there" He pointed behind me, I looked only to see his dragon.

"There's nothing there." I looked around to see him looking at me with a ring in a box in his hand, I brought my hand up to my mouth.

"Marry me, Shadow?" He asked, I nodded, tears almost spilling.

"Yes! Yes Lloyd!" I hugged him tight and he placed the ring on my hand. He leant in and kissed me, just like the first time. On this beach, and I remembered when he wrapped his arm around me…the same thought popped up in my head. _'He's mine'_

_A week later._

I was at our apartment, just doing the dishes and playing with my light, when I heard the door slam shut, I turned around to see Lloyd, looking angry.

"Hey Lloyd" I smiled, he grunted. "What's the matter, honey?" I asked.

"Everything's the matter! My life sucks!" my heart broke

"Even me?!" I asked, tears threatening to spill, I dropped the plate in the water and turned around, my eyes hard.

"No! Not you!"

"Well that's what it sounded like!" I shouted.

"Well it's not what I meant!" he shouted back

"Just admit it! You wish that you'd never met me! Maybe I should have listened to Cole!" I ran out the door and up the stairs to our dragons. I hugged Solar and stroked her when I felt arms wrap around me.

"Shadow…Please I'm sorry…I didn't mean it, it's just that the serpentine are back, and they've grown stronger. Please…I'm not going to leave you…" I ignored him and he spun me around, I looked into his beautiful emerald green eyes and I melted into his eyes. "I love you Shadow" He whispered, looking into my grey eyes.

"I love you too Lloyd…" I whispered back, we both leant in and our lips met in the middle, matched perfectly, we smiled and went back inside.

_2 Months later_

I rubbed my enlarged stomach. Yes, I was carrying Lloyd's kid, right now we were at the dojo, saying hi to the family, after the baby is born, we're going to get married. I felt Lloyd's warm arms wrapped around my stomach.

"I love you Shadow! He muttered into my ear.

"I love you too Lloyd" I leaned my head back and kissed him softly.

"And I love our little one, too" he said, I giggled.

"I think it's a boy…" I said.

"How can you tell?" he asked

"It just feels like that" I replied. He stroked my stomach.

"Soon we're gonna be a family, Shadow"

"We already are Lloyd" I grinned as I created a heart in the air out of my pink light energy.

_7 months later (Sorry about all the time skips)_

I screamed out in agony as I pushed one last time.

"Congratulations, it's a boy" The doctor said as I squeezed Lloyd's hand.

"I told you…" I told him, he smiled and kissed me.

"You sure did, what are we gonna name him?" he asked.

"Hmm…how about Kalona?" I asked (if you know where that name is from, you get a virtual cookie)

"I love it" He squeezed my hand "Kalona Garmadon" I smiled at him as I cradled out new baby boy, he had a tuft of blonde hair on his head and he had my grey eyes. Uncle Wu took a picture of us as we had our family moment

_3 months later_

I walked down the aisle, in a rose pink wedding dress with a grey belt, looking into Lloyd's eyes, smiling while Cole led me down the aisle and 20 minutes later Lloyd and I were now husband and wife, the others said that they'd take care of Kalona while we were on honeymoon.

_4 Years later_

I was watching as Lloyd was playing tag with Kalona, I leant on the door and smiled as I fed our baby girl, Jasmine. She had my pink hair and Lloyd's emerald green eyes, in her pink hair were blonde highlights and she had flecks of grey in her eyes, I kissed her forehead and watched as Lloyd wrestled with Kalona…this was my family. Lloyd, Kalona, Jasmine and Me…and it started with on thought…_You're mine_…

Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry for all the time skips, but it is a one shot. Bye Jokers!

-SJ


End file.
